kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
GLITTER DAYS
'''GLITTER DAYS '''est le premier single du groupe Japonais Fo'xTails. La chanson a été sélectionnée pour être le premier ending de la troisième saison de l'anime Kuroko no Basuke. Liste des titres #GLITTER DAYS #蛍火 #花びら Video Lyrics Japanese= 幼き日のSTORY 無数にある生き方を悩んで目を逸らして逃げていたんだ そんなんじゃ社会には通じないと大人は言う それならば僕は何に向いていますか？ 答えの出ないありふれた日々に出会ったんだ 胸に刺さるTVから溢れ出すROCK 心奪われたんだ 可能性なんてものはなかった だけど見つけた夢は捨てたくない 裸足で駆け出した僕のSTORY 希望に染まる空の果てへと 僕を加速する輝かしい日々よ 心に火を灯して 気持ちだけ先走り漫画みたいに 上手くいかず空回って転んでは泥だらけになる 時間に左右されて焦るばかり 傷だらけの未熟ウォーリア 澄ました顔して背伸びする 儚い夢と笑われる日々に出会ったんだ 信じ合える絆と描くこの世界 何度も救われたんだ 見えない未来に全てを賭けて 息をきらして心を燃やしたい ここから始まる僕らのSTORY 答えはいつもこの手のひらで 踊れ感情　走れ生まれたメッセージ 君の心に届け 果てしないこの夢の途中で ただ一つだけ約束しよう 僕らは足を止めたりはしない 君の手を引くよ 一人じゃないよ 可能性なんてものはなかった だけど出会えた夢を信じたい 裸足で駆け出した僕のSTORY 希望に染まる空の果てへと 僕を加速する輝かしい日々よ 此処からが始まりだ 光解き放て Romaji & Traduit par achanime |-| Rōmaji= Osanaki hino STORY Musuu ni aru ikikata wo nayande wa mewo sorashite nigete ita nda Sonna nja shakai ni wa tsuuji nai to otona wa iu Sore naraba boku wa nani ni muite imasu ka? Kotae no denai arifureta hibi ni deatta nda Mune ni sasaru terebi kara afuredasu ROCK Kokoro ubawareta nda Kanousei nante mono wa nakatta Dakedo mitsuketa yume wa sutetakunai Hadashi de kakedashita boku no STORY Kibou ni somaru sora no hate he to Boku wo kasoku suru kagayakashii hibi yo Kokoro ni hi wo tomoshite Kimochi dake sakibashiri manga mitai ni Umaku ikazu kara mawatte koronde wa doro darake ni naru Jikan ni sayuu sarete aseru bakari Kizu darake no mijuku warrior Sumashita kao shite senobi suru Hakanai yume to warawareru hibi ni deatta nda Shinjiaeru kizuna to egaku kono sekai Nando mo sukuwareta nda Mienai mirai ni subete wo kakete Iki wo kirashite kokoro wo moyashitai Koko kara hajimaru bokura no STORY Kotae wa itsumo kono tenohira de Odore kanjou hashire umareta messeeji Kimi no kokoro ni todoke Hateshinai kono yume no tochuu de Tada hitotsu dake yakusoku shiyou Bokura wa ashi wo tome tari wa shinai Kimi no tewo hiku yo Hitori janai yo Kanousei nante mono wa nakatta Dakedo deaeta yume wo shinjitai Hadashi de kakedashita boku no STORY Kibou ni somaru sora no hate he to Boku wo kasoku suru kagayakashii hibi yo Koko kara ga hajimari da Hikari tokihanate |-| English= It's the story of my childish days When I was worried over all the ways I could possibly live my life I just averted my eyes and ran away from it "If that's how you're going to be, society will never understand," adults say If that's how it is, then what am I suited for? In these commonplace days that gave me no answers, I came across it by chance The rock music pouring from the TV and piercing my heart It stole my heart Possibilities didn't exist for me, But I don't want to throw away the dream I found It's the story of me breaking into a run barefoot Towards the end of the sky stained with my hopes These brilliant days spur me on They light a fire in my heart Things don't go well for me like in a manga where you can move forward with just your feelings I spin my wheels, fall down, and get covered in mud I'm controlled by the passing time and just get impatient, An inexperienced warrior covered in wounds I'll stand up tall with a composed face I encountered fleeting dreams and days of laughter I was saved so many times By this world made with the bonds of our belief in one another I want to bet it all on the unknowable future, Running out of breath and burning up my soul Our story starts here We always held the answers in our hands I'll send these dancing feelings and this rushing message that was born To your heart Let's make one and only promise In the middle of this endless dream We won't stop moving I'll take your hand You're not alone Possibilities didn't exist for me, But I want to believe in the dream I encountered It's the story of me breaking into a run barefoot Towards the end of the sky stained with my hopes These brilliant days spur me on This is the beginning Unleash the light References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:ED